


【底特律】【汉盖】Kananaskis part1 营地

by heiyulan



Series: Kananaskis [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·西部AU，事实上没可能在落基山脉干这些的。·TO DPD团建小伙伴们！·PWP 组成的故事集。汉盖，800登场前。





	【底特律】【汉盖】Kananaskis part1 营地

 

 

就这么着吧。

盖文吐掉嘴里叼着的草根，靴子一夹马肚指挥着马“嗒嗒嗒”地跑到不远处一棵折断的树边上，他想，他得把人带回去，不然即将到来的暴雨会让他冻死。夏天快要过去了，下雨后的山上可能都能结起霜，他们的衣服挡这场不住暴雨。

男人蹲在地上靠着树根，用牛仔帽把自己的脸遮了起来，他并没有把帽子挪开看看来人的意思。

盖文弹了一下舌，他来这寻死的可他得靠这几块钱工资过活，他才不乐意为了他——好吧，为了不让他冻死他愿意做任何事。

“暴雨马上就要下起来了。”

隔了一会，帽子下才传出一个闷闷的声音：“嘁，现在把羊赶回去也来不及。”

“让羊见鬼去。但至少我们可以躲到前面的露营地去，不然呆这里不被冻掉鼻子也会被雨打成筛子。”

“那快跑吧童子军，注意抓紧缰绳别掉下来摔断脖子。”

“汉克！”盖文叫到，他烦躁地看看天，云更密了些。“该死。”他从马背上的兜里掏了掏，摸出一颗不知名的野果打掉汉克的帽子，“你他妈给我快点上马，妈的，马的租金还是我掏的我不想让他和你一起冻死。”

被绑在旁边树上的汉克的马应景地叫了一声。

对任何事物都充满爱心的男人显然不会让除了自己以外的东西跟着自己受苦，他站了起来朝盖文竖起中指，捡回帽子戴到头上。“操你的，今天你最好看紧点你的屁股。”

“怕你撑不过三秒就泄了。”盖文毫不示弱地呛声，他的目光紧跟着男人的身影，看他轻拍马的鼻子然后解开绳子翻身上马。这个已过半百的老牛仔就像一块磁石一样，他无法让自己的眼睛从他身上挪开。

去他的吧。

盖文暗骂了一句，率先掉转马头，打马飞奔了出去。

吃了一嘴灰的汉克在后面追骂道：“臭小子，你他妈故意整我是吧！给我站住！”

雨前过于湿润的风从身后带着汉克的声音追上盖文，刮在他的耳尖上，腾地把那弄得通红。盖文悄悄地勾起嘴角，对，他为何不那么干呢，反正这里只有他们两人。

 

***

 

他们终是没能在暴雨落下前跑到营地，雨把他们都淋得通透。可这木头搭的营房里一旦升起火，便也足以令他们烤得暖烘烘地。

“把衣服都脱了，擦干。”汉克丢了一条干毛巾给盖文，“别让我告诉你穿着湿衣服烤干会变成怎样。”

盖文抓着牛仔裤往下脱的手反倒停住了，他透过搭在脑袋上的毛巾看见汉克把自己扒得精光，他没穿内裤——盖文震惊了，对他脑内的计划来说倒是方便了不少，可是他真的没穿——接着他看见了汉克胸口和大腿上的纹身，Shit，他现在根本不敢脱下裤子了。

“我什么没见过呢。”汉克大大咧咧地在壁炉前的毯子上坐了下来，盘起腿并往火堆上架起一个小锅，营地备有一些应急的东西。

“嗤。”盖文被激将法击中，踩下裤子顶着个大包就走到汉克身边坐下，“怕你看见会吓到自卑。”

“狼崽也是这样的。”他打开罐头直接扣在锅里，把罐头里的豆子全倒了进去。

“啥鬼？”盖文擦着自己的头发，把一个肉罐头递给汉克，汉克没说什么撬开瓶盖又往锅里加了点肉。

“我说你，”汉克把手搭在自己的大腿上，转过脸来似笑非笑地看着盖文：“你盯着我的眼神，跟狼崽盯羊一样。”壁炉里的木材突然爆出一个火星，汉克捡过一根树枝把它们拨开，然后把手里的那根也扔了进去。“但是它们根本连咬伤羊的能力都没有，只能跟在一旁学着嚎叫。”

被戳穿还被嘲讽了一翻，血液瞬间冲上大脑，没等盖文反应过来他已经摁着汉克的肩膀骑跨在他身上。

“我说让你都脱了。”

“你要再多说一句，我就打断你鼻子。”

汉克用鼻子哼哼两声表示收到，但他没打算自己动手干点什么，软趴趴的阳具隔着一层布料向盖文传递热量。

这似乎是心照不宣必定发生的情事，他只不过加快了进程。盖文敏锐地发觉了一个事实，不是他特别，而是来到这里的男人都把这样的事情当成了习俗。

空气变得苦涩，他以为在这个远离喧嚣的地方他能抓住这个男人。

为什么他要带他上山接下这一个活？

盖文想着，一边把自己的嘴唇磕了上去，他的虎牙刮破了汉克的牙龈，但是他没停下来努力用自己的胡茬扎着对方的脸。

他很快扯掉了自己身上最后一片布料，嘴一刻都没离开汉克，就像一个拿到人生中第一根棒棒糖的小鬼一样。

他的唇在一吻结束后沿着他们唾液的痕迹一路往下，带着渴望吮吸一块纹有星星的皮肤。

“老天，你比我这个老头子还要磨蹭。”汉克捏住盖文的后颈用带茧的指腹轻轻按摩他颈侧的皮肤，搏动的血管在他手下跳得更剧烈了。

像被捏住脖子的猫，盖文僵在原地看着汉克的身体一点点从他的视线中滑出，最后他的视觉中心只剩下他乱糟糟阴毛中雌伏的猛兽。

盖文舔舔虎牙，他不抗拒为男人口交，可是他无法接受自己被人强迫这么干，虽然他想要他想要得不得了。“艹你的，老子没帮人口过。”他莫名高得吓人的自尊在这时候也不曾少去半点，盖文梗直脖子和强加在他脑后的手抗争。

“收好你的牙齿，其他的你随意。”汉克突然松开了钳制，放开盖文不管转头往火堆里又加了几根细木棍好让火烧旺一点。锅里烧着的东西才刚开始加热，暴雨也还得再下一阵。

又像个小孩子一样被哄骗了的感觉席卷了盖文，他发誓定要做一个让汉克难忘的口活。他故意用脸上汉克的大腿内侧，几乎把头枕在上面，然后伸出手一根根梳理男人的阴毛。

汉克也没去管他，他的注意力放在了火堆上，盯着火焰思考为什么要招惹上盖文。他看懂了他眼里的迷恋，可是他无法回应，或许一次不愉快的性事可以把他赶跑？汉克在内心的挣扎盖文看不见，他梳理好长者的阴毛后愉快地吹了口气，又深吸了一口把他的气味记在脑内。

他的唇从布满皱褶的阴囊开始，饱满的卵蛋沉甸甸的他试着用舌头去抬起然而没有成功。被放任的盖文伸出舌头，让湿热的唾液沾满汉克的老二，并在它开始抬头的时候含进了嘴里。

汉克从鼻子里发出了一声闷哼，盖文得到鼓励一般抬眼看他，汉克依旧看顾着火堆。他只是故作淡定，盖文从那一声闷哼中总结道，他越涨越大的老二就是最好证明。

盖文埋头继续起伏自己的脑袋，手放到了自己阴茎上面自己抚慰起来。汉克这时候才偷偷把视线掉转回来，扫过盖文头顶的发旋，在火光的映照下他能看清他肩膀上的雀斑，还有张开宛若蝴蝶的肩胛骨。

盖文跪了起来，他换了个能让自己吞下更多阴茎的姿势，唇在汉克凸起的青筋上游移，滑到上面时含住冠部吸了一口，接着又用唇试探他。

汉克如他所愿地把手放到了他的脑后，盖文这次借着大掌的力度把阴茎吞了下去，但因为汉克实在太长了，直抵到喉咙盖文也没能把它全部吃下。汉克没留神，又往里挤了一点，盖文立刻干呕了起来。

“没事吧？”汉克匆忙退了出来，手掌拍拍盖文的背，仿佛他只是普通的被呛着一样。

摇摇头，年轻人再一次开始了挑战。他先亲吻了汉克的小腹，在肚脐周围落下一个个吻，然后舌和唇才又再一次触及他的冠部。

盖文看得很清楚，老牛仔的老二又大又粗，形状还漂亮得不像话，冠部粗大沟壑清晰，凸起的青筋又是那样充满活力。他不知道多少次在脑内幻想这样一根阴茎，他会被汉克抱在怀中，捅个对穿。

握住自己老二的手紧了紧，盖文得克制住自己不在为他口交的时候就射出来。他再一次一吞到底，克制着自己的咽反射，空闲的那只手安慰未能被唇包裹的部分。

“哈、啊……”老汉低喘了起来，一下一下抚摸着盖文的头发，他眯起眼睛放掉自己内心的纠结暂时逃入了快感之中。

盖文瞥见了汉克隐忍的表情，这令他的血液更加往下涌去，他只好再掐了一把自己并强迫自己把手从阴茎上离开。然后他做了一件更大胆的事情，他抬起了汉克的一条腿把自己舌头凑到对方干燥的后穴上去。

没有哪个男人会不喜欢这个。盖文努力分泌出更多的唾液把那地方也弄得亮晶晶的。

汉克的呻吟变大了，他的阴茎跳了两下流出一股前液，盖文迫不及待地上前舔进肚子而后又大力吞吐起来。

“做得好……啊……”汉克低声赞扬道。

不！盖文在脑内拼命地制止自己别当场就射出来，他吐出了那根即将爆发的阴茎，把汉克的手从脑后拉下来，嘴上前含住两根手指啧啧有声地舔了起来。

“做什么？”

“没有润滑你得用这个了。 ”

这反倒让汉克的表情变得生动起来，他没料到盖文会让他做到这一步，通常互相来一个手活或者口活已是足够。

“嘿，你不必——”

“淦、让你艹老子屁眼你就萎吗？”盖文咬着牙恶狠狠地盯着汉克，仿佛他的阴茎只要有所疲软，他就会把它卸下来一般。

“我没操过别的男人的屁眼。”

盖文吹了个口哨，眼神变得戏谑起来。“那我是你的第一个男人了？”

“去你的。”汉克一巴掌拍在了他的屁股上，挺翘的臀瓣晃了两下才停住。他们一同倒吸了一口气。

汉克推着盖文让他转过身去，大手拉住他的腰背着他跪起，掌心迷恋地在他屁股上来回摩挲。

“哈。”盖文笑出了声。下一秒他又尖叫了起来，汉克毫不留情地掌掴落了下来，一下接一下没有停歇。

“操！停下！”盖文的挣扎被无情地压制了，他被动地接受屁股上落下的巴掌，他的眼眶通红，“我、啊、我一会还要骑马！”

“我知道你会骑得很稳。”

汉克翻过手用稍凉的手背贴住盖文被拍得通红的地方，热辣的刺痛得到缓解，盖文小声地呻吟了。他的阴茎早在汉克打他的第一下时就自觉地贴上他的小腹，随着他身体的晃动把小腹连同地板搞得一团湿。

盖文把头抵到了地上，低吼着要汉克赶紧滚进来。

“迫不及待呢。”

他握着自己的老二，用湿乎乎的前面随意地摩了几下就闯了进去，他第一次这么干，和上女人没什么不同，汉克想，只不过没有那么湿润。

“操……”盖文把后半个字咬在了嘴里，汉克硬挤进来几乎把他劈成了两半，尖锐的疼痛让直挺挺的老二消下去大半。

汉克把身体覆了上去，像一只公牛一样趴在盖文身上，他耸动着自己的下半身，把老二插进去再拔出来。这样的感觉太妙了，汉克闭上眼睛把鼻子埋进盖文后颈的碎发里，他闻到了年轻人的汗味、杂草的腐味、还有一丝若有似无像是咖啡的清香。

“你从哪搞来的咖啡？”

被汉克顶得扣住地板才能不往前跑，盖文没好气地答到：“这鸟不生、啊、蛋、嗯的地方，我上哪、啊、搞咖啡。干、你他妈轻点……”

“我闻到味了。”汉克用鼻尖拱拱他的后颈，张嘴叼住一块软肉痕咬了一口。

“嗷呜！操你的——”盖文几乎要跳了起来，如果不是汉克的体重压着他，“你想咖啡想疯了也别咬我！”

“没事的，反正这里又不会有人看见。”

“不会有人看见的。”盖文重复道，“嘶……哈、那你也给我轻点……”

“啪”火堆里的木柴又烧炸开了一道，他们放在锅里的食材开始翻滚，豆子的甜香开始在这个不大的屋子里聚集。

盖文张嘴想说点什么，他感到了空气中的凝重，几分钟前还未出现的气氛笼罩了他们。汉克不想我说出来，盖文想，他表现得太明显了。

“汉克…啊、我……”

“嘘，乖孩子。”汉克加大了操干的力道，但盖文不会就此闭嘴。

“就、只在这里，你我两人。”盖文胡乱地组织着语言，“别对我视而不见。”他终究是没把那句话说出来。

汉克的动作停住了，他把老二往外拔了些。“不。”盖文惊恐地缩紧肌肉，“嘿，床上的话你他妈还当真了——”

“行。”汉克连根没入，捅得盖文差点咬到自己的舌头。但他这一声究竟是在回答他哪一句话呢？

盖文猜不出来，他拉住汉克的手把它摁在自己的老二上，带着它一起给自己做手活。回答哪句都无所谓，盖文突然拔高了呻吟，他闭上眼感受汉克的力度，他快高潮了。

“啊、嗯~”用力过度甚至有些矫揉造作的呻吟声，企图掩盖掉某些东西。

“小荡货，想我这么干你很久了吧？”汉克配合地辱骂他，“你他妈开始漏水了。”

“操你的、啊、汉克——”

 

暴雨还未停歇，风把关不牢的门板吹得啪啪直响，正好盖过了屋内的声音。

 

END.


End file.
